From Hare to Eternity
by lennybusker
Summary: Hatter and Hare spend the day at the beach and recreate a scene from their favorite romantic drama.


It was a bright and sunny day in Wonderland. The Mad Hatter and the March Hare decided to head to the Wonderland beach for the day. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the temperature was perfect for a day at the beach. Going to the beach was something different for the duo to do and they had a feeling that they were going to enjoy it. The pair arrived at the beach and immediately began to set up their spot. They had a huge and thick blanket for them as well as two lounge chairs, a beach umbrella, food, and all the necessary items one would need to stay safe in the sun and in the water.

"Hatter, this is so exciting! I even brought my bathtub toy!" The March Hare exclaimed as he pulled it out. The giant crocodile float fit the ocean water better than a bathtub to be honest.

"Great!" The Mad Hatter replied as he yanked his suit off to reveal the purple speedo he had on.

Hare widened his eyes and did his best to not drop his jaw at seeing his best friend nearly naked for the first time. His body was that of a Greek god. The host's figure also intimated him since he always felt he didn't really have shape to his figure.

"Like my new speedo, Hare?" Hatter asked as he watched the timid Hare undress to his swim trunks intently. For some reason he always felt an attraction to his best friend and seeing him in those psychedelic swim trunks made it all the more true for the host.

"Uhh… I… uh… y-yes, Hatter. It really suits you…" Hare stuttered as he grabbed the sunblock. "Can you apply some onto my back, Hatter?" He asked as he held up the bottle before he sat down on thick blanket, feeling the Hatter plop down behind him.

"Sure thing my fine furry friend." Hatter grinned as he began to massage the lotion against the Hare's skin. Gnawing on his bottom lip, he moved his hands down to Hare's chest as he leaned in a little closer.

Hare furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at his best friend. "Umm… Hatter? I can obviously reach my chest area." He said as he looked out at the ocean, feeling Hatter continue to roam his hands all over his body. The Hare had to admit that it did feel pretty good. He blushed when he felt the Hatter's hands brush near the waistband of his trunks.

"I know, but I feel like you'll be protected from the sun better if I do you instead. You can do me once I'm done." Hatter explained as he continued to rub the lotion in, taking his sweet time in the process. Once he was done. It was Hare's turn to rub lotion on the Hatter.

Hare made sure to apply a decent amount since Hatter was a lot paler than he was. He sighed to himself as he got a chance to feel all of the Hatter's muscles. The Hare blushed when he heard the host's moan. "You okay, Hatter?"

"I'm fine, Hare. You just have the magic touch." Hatter chuckled as Hare pulled away and stood up. So, he stood up as well. "Ready for some ocean action?" He asked and before Hare could respond, he was rushing on into the water.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Hare shouted as he rushed on after his best friend before he saw Hatter disappear into the waves. It caused for alarm. "Hatter?" He looked around and moved his hands through the water. After no response he was starting to get worried. "Hatter! Hatter, where are you?!" And before he could get into full on panic mode, he felt someone lift him up bridal style and laugh. It was Hatter.

"Hare, you know I can hold my breath under water longer than most people, right?" Hatter mentioned before feeling the Hare jolt him with a tight hug. It made the Hatter smirk to himself as he held him in his arms.

"Hatter… don't scare me like that… I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you…" Hare frowned as he buried his face in the crook of Hatter's neck, sniffling a little.

Hatter frowned a little when he realized that he scared the Hare. Placing him down on his feet in the shallow water gently, he cupped Hare's face lightly. "Hare… you could never lose me, alright?" He cooed as he leaned in closer.

Hare's eyes widened as he watched Hatter move in closer, but before anything could happen a wave came crashing down on them. The pair were soaking wet once they came out from underneath the water. "I'm soaked, Hatter!"

"How true that is!" Hatter agreed before they began to play in the ocean for a bit. They jumped over some of the more smaller waves and floated on top of a few as well before the Hare wrapped his arms around Hatter's chest from behind so that he could ride the host sort of speak.

"This is fun, Hatter. We should do this more often." Hare replied as he held onto Hatter with a goofy grin, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Mhm. Righty roo." Hatter responded as he piggy backed Hare out of the ocean water before placing him down onto the sand gently and poking him. "Tag! You're it!" He then started to run as fast as he could.

"Hey! No fair! I didn't know we were playing!" Hare pouted before he ran after the Hatter. After chasing him for a bit he finally caught up to him and tackled him onto the wet sand. The pair wrestled playfully for a bit before finally Hatter was on top of the Hare.

The two were panting since they were out of breath from all the running they just did. Hatter swallowed hard as he looked down at his best friend. His eyes were big and bright, but with a hint of lust hidden behind them. The Hare's big and innocent brown eyes also shared that same lust as well. The host leaned in closer to the Hare as their lips barely grazed against each other for a few moments before their lips finally connected in a passionate kiss the moment the water came in from a crashing wave.

The pair continued to make out passionately in the sand as the water came in and out. Over the next few minutes, the duo continued to make out as their hands roamed all over each other before Hatter reluctantly pulled himself away to look down at the Hare.

"Oh, wow…" Hare breathed out as he looked up at Hatter propping himself up on his elbows with a goofy grin on his face. He couldn't believe what they did out in a public place, but luckily for them there was nobody else at the beach for once.

"How true that is…" Hatter chuckled before he stood up and helped Hare get up as well, walking back to their spot on the beach to relax for the rest of the day.

They never spoke about what they shared in the sand, but one thing was for sure. The duo were going to do that again sometime soon. Maybe not at the beach or underneath the Tea Tree or even by the Wonderland pond, but they knew that they had all of eternity to do it again.


End file.
